


Sailor Moon-One Shots

by unhappy_april



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Terror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_april/pseuds/unhappy_april
Summary: One Shots de Sailor Moon. Van desde shipps, universos alternos, drama y un montón de cosas mas.





	Sailor Moon-One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la cancion "Dollhouse" de Melanie Martinez. Está historia la escribí para un concurso de Sailor Moon Amino y pues nada que se me ocurrió subirlo acá xD  
[ Actualmente está mejorado, ya que en algunas partes no tenía sentido y no estaba usando los nombres originales :) ]

* * *

* * *

((🏡)) Está historia inicia en la peculiar amistad que acaban de formar Hotaru y Chibiusa. De alguna forma Hotaru comienza a sentir celos de la familia perfecta de su nueva amiga, al final termina perteneciendo a la familia Tsukino por siempre y para siempre.

You and me...

Can be friends?

Mi cuarto que se encuentra en el segundo piso, está en penumbras, la poca luz que se cuela es por la ventana, la ventana por la que me pongo a contemplar la Luna, su resplandor y brillo, la manera en la que me brinda una bonita manera de pensar en mejorar mi vida o simplemente hacerme sentir mejor... Entre mis lagunas mentales me imagino; más bien me pregunto ¿cómo será vivir en la Luna?  
Podría rodear un cráter o tal vez viviría en el... A pesar de que la Luna es preciosa, me encantaría visitar otros planetas, podría vivir en Marte, en Neptuno pero realmente Saturno sería mi planeta. Adoro los temas referentes a los planetas pero a mi madrastra no le gusta que pierda el tiempo en esas cosas y cada que puede me interrumpe hasta que logra colmarme la paciencia y me arrebata esos momentos donde puedo leer a gusto. Y no bromeo, en serio... Cada que me sorprende tomando mi lectura mientras disfruto una taza de té, no tarda en molestarme, así que por eso le empecé a tomar gusto a la soledad, a que mi cuarto este en penumbras y limitarme a observar las cosas que hay en mi habitación y las cosas que pasan por el recuadro de mi ventana. Observar el paso del tiempo, el cómo cumplo años y me refugio aquí perdiendo esa tan mencionada adolescencia, aunque creo que las fiestas no serían lo mío de todos modos, el ver cómo mi padre se dedica solo a ir de un lado al otro en su laboratorio y dar clases en el prestigioso Colegio Mugen, mientras mi adorable madrastra está apreciando su decoración de uñas exageradamente caras y con esas largas uñas afiladas cuenta el dinero que le da mi padre; la verdad yo solo estoy esperando el día en el que por arte de magia mi padre parezca haber muerto y ella llorando dramáticamente pérdida, con el duelo encima mientras goza de la herencia, yo digo que una de las primeras cosas que haría sería llevarme a un orfanato o psiquiátrico. Lo sé por qué estando mi padre vivo y consciente, ella le ha insistido hasta en frente mío que no soy normal, que algo raro debo tener. Yo con certeza no lo sé, mi padre oculta muchas cosas y esa es una de ellas, solo recuerdo que un día ya no quiso que fuera más a la escuela, y empezó a darme clases en casa, pronto contrato a alguien que lo hiciera por él –supongo que lo había hartado-. Una vez más mi madrastra hizo de las suyas y termino corriendo a mi tutora, la verdad eso no tiene mucho tiempo pero desde ese entonces mi padre no ha podido buscar a alguien que sea mi nuevo tutor.

— ¿Qué tanto estás pensando, mocosa?— y ahí la tienen, mi madrastra me ha atrapado teniendo mis lagunas mentales ¿cómo le explico que me da insomnio, que me da temor todo lo que me rodea? Además ¿cómo le pido que tenga paciencia conmigo? Parece que desde que me vio, me odia. Su cabello casi representa un Aura de enojo, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, demandante... ¡Maldita! Aún le sigue pidiendo a mi padre que debería tener otro tipo de atención. — ¿Qué haces ahí viendo la nada?

—Es que yo...

—Es que yo...—me imitó con voz más chillona, porque la verdad yo no hablo así.

—Estoy harta de ti, realmente te tengo lastima. Solo estás aquí en penumbras sin salir al sol ni nada, tu padre te ha tenido muy consentida pero ya es hora de que...

—Lamento ser así...—le dije para que se callara de una vez. — ¿Crees que a mí no me duele no ser como los demás adolescentes, sin ningún mal pensamiento, sin ningún mal en su cuerpo?—ella se alejó un poco, apreté los ojos para contener el llanto. — ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo!—grite y ella salió huyendo. ¡Ella es una la loca, ambiciosa! Sin el dinero de mi padre no sería nada...

Preste atención al reloj y de un momento a otro el motor del auto de papá se esfumó. Mi madrastra gozaba de armar planes sin contarme a mi luego de –de que armara un escándalo- según ella. Supuse que habían salido a comprar víveres porque la verdad casi no había nada en casa. Bostece y baje al piso de la sala por un vaso de agua; a penas y fue suficiente como para no sentirme tan deshidratada.

Entonces el nulo sonido comenzó a invadirme, nublar mis sentidos; logre identificarme con mi casa: tan sola, abandonada, sin ruido y en completa obscuridad.

Ding, Dong

La verdad es que me sobresalté porque nunca recibimos visitas, porque no me gustaba abrir la puerta y porque era muy tarde para que alguien tocara.

Ding, Dong

¿Otra vez? Debe ser broma pesada de esos niños malcriados, hijos de... Los vecinos.  
Trate de asomarme por la ventana más cercana a la puerta, haciendo camuflaje entre las cortinas de color lavanda.

Ding, Dong

— ¡Ya sé que viven aquí!—escuché detrás de la puerta. La verdad es que era una voz muy aguda y tierna. Me di por vencida y decidí abrir la puerta. — ¡Lo sabía!—mi mirada cayó unos centímetros abajo de mí, me topé con una niña como de ocho años, de cabello rosado, peinado indescriptible, ojos sorprendentemente rojos y piel blanca... Parecía un conejito. Le sonreí, parecía agradable y nunca le había visto por la cuadra.

—Perdón, no solemos tener visitas...

—Lamento interrumpirle su noche señorita, mi familia y yo somos nuevos en la vecindad. Me llamo Chibiusa Tsukino. —ahora ella me sonrió e hizo un gesto adorable, un gesto que nadie me había hecho... ¿Qué rayos se hace en estos casos? ¿Debería darle una bienvenida? ¿Un tour por la vecindad al día siguiente? ¿Estrechar su mano? ¿Llevarles un pie de limón o algo así? —Ejem. —se aclaró la garganta queriendo parecer adulta en medio de una junta de oficina.— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Y-yo?—se me escapó el temor y la vergüenza. —Soy Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe.

Intenté sonreír pero solo parecía una mueca de desagrado y no quería mostrar eso, no quería ser mal educada con esa niña adorable. Simplemente quería mostrarme como una chica agradable.

— ¡Hotaru es un lindo nombre!—una risita risueña salió de sus labios, de momento se movió un poco a la derecha, dejando al descubierto un carrito con un cerro de cajas de galletas.

—Espero no molestarte Hotaru, soy una scout y apoyo actualmente a una fundación de niños con quemaduras graves... La verdad quería apoyar a esos pobres niños, así que me afilié con una amiga de mi mami para sacar mis propias galletas y que fueran más fáciles de adquirir...—se sonrojó un poco, yo me retraje. Esta niña me causaba cierta ternura y no iba a poder evitar comprarle galletas para ayudar a niños que lo necesitan. — ¿Quisieras comprar...?

Abrí la boca para interrumpirle. Mis padres no habían dejado dinero e iba a tener que correr por mi cuenta el costo de aquel antojo que al menos iba servir para bien.

— ¿No quieres pasar?—lo pensó un momento. Tal vez tenía miedo porque tenía todo obscuro. Encendí las luces para atenuar la situación y todo cambio, no sólo la casa brilló, sino también los expectantes ojos de la niña quien se animó a pasar con confianza con todo y carrito.

—Ay, ¡qué linda es tu casa Hotaru!—asentí con la cabeza. Al menos agradecía que mi padre no cambiara nada de la casa, ya que él me confeso que todo, cada cosa aquí, hasta mi habitación había sido a elección de mi madre la cual falleció en el parto al tenerme a mí. Seguramente ni Kaolinite sabia ese dato.

—Vamos, toma asiento. —le invite a la sala. Corrí al primer pasillo, tenía un pequeño escondite en el armario de los abrigos, tome lo necesario y regresé con Chibiusa. — ¿Y de qué sabor son las galletas?

—Ah, lo lamento. —se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.—Quiero venderte mis cosas y no te doy los detalles... Bueno, tengo las clásicas galletas de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate, chocolate con menta, vainilla con fresa, también hay de frutos rojos... ¿Cuáles quieres? —de una bolsita que colgaba de su hombro saco un paquete abierto de galletas y la puso frente mí. —Prueba estas, son de frutos rojos.

—Mmm— fue lo que pude decir mientras degustaba la galleta, ¿en serio gastaría todos mis ahorros del mes por galletas? Por supuesto, que mejor que lo gaste para algo que beneficia a niños en vez de gastar en ropas y joyas como Kaolinite. — ¿Podrías darme una de cada una?

— ¿Segura?—dijo la niña levantando una ceja.

— ¡Sí, por favor!

— ¡De acuerdo!—Chibiusa comenzó a apilar las galletas correspondientes, se notaba felicidad en su rostro. — ¡Gracias por comprar las galletas de la pequeña dama!—me entregó un ticket, no me extrañe por este ya que tenía decoraciones que eran obviamente dibujos y garabatos hechos por su propia mano, lo que me extrañó fue el nombre del producto.

— ¿Pequeña dama?

—Ah...—creo que me leyó la mente. —Así me dicen mis padres de cariño.

— ¡Qué tierno!—se supone que eso lo iba a pensar pero salió de mi boca, me sonrojé.

—Oye Hotaru, ¿podemos ser amigas?— ¿Amigas? Esa palabra se formó un eco, nunca había formado ningún tipo de lazo de amistad por lo tanto me aterro un poco la idea.

— ¿No soy algo mayor?— ¿qué diablos quise decir? Pero sí; mayor para jugar a las traes, a la cocinita o las muñecas...

—Todos tenemos el alma de nuestro niño interno, nunca muere. ¡Me muero de ganas por ser tu amiga y jugar contigo, Hotaru!

El corazón se me acelera... Estoy feliz de que por fin alguien quiera estar conmigo, formar parte de mi vida, ser un compañero, una amiga...

— ¡Si quiero ser tu amiga!—le dije sonriente. Al mismo tiempo me suena vergonzoso, una chica de catorce años jugando con su nueva amiga de ocho, que locura.

Minutos después nos despedimos, me sentí plena. De nuevo me sentí identificada con mi casa, tan cálida, llena de luz, con los ruidos de mis risas... Sentí que volví a nacer...  
¿Será que mi planeta favorito me está ayudando?  
¡Gracias Saturno!

¿Será que mi planeta favorito me está ayudando? ¡Gracias Saturno!

....

🍁 Días después

Chibiusa y yo nos intentamos acoplar, hablamos un poco sobre el contexto de nuestras familias, yo no trate de decir más porque mi familia era una basura, sin embargo la vida de Chibiusa era de ensueño, su madre, llamada Usagi, trabajaba como socia en una tienda de postres de una amiga suya -de ahí el afán de Chibiusa por vender galletas para ayudar-, su esposo Mamoru, el cual era empresario, la hermana mayor de Chibiusa, Kousagi la cual iba a una universidad donde trabajaba mi padre y gozaba de tener un apartado en la pared de su casa con todos, absolutamente todos sus reconocimientos y hasta boletas con calificaciones arriba de nueve; en pocas palabras eran ricos, eran amables y totalmente perfectos...

— ¡Hotaru!—me sobresalté al escuchar a Chibiusa llamarme. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, desearía que mi familia fuera idéntica a la de ellos...

— ¿Si?

—Tienes que decir "me encantaría que fuera mi novio"—baje la vista hasta la muñeca que me había dado. Era la más bonita de todas y por la foto familiar que vi al entrar a su casa y las de los reconocimientos pude notar que la muñeca que tengo en mis manos es exactamente igual a Kousagi.

—Me encantaría que fuera mi novio, pero parece que a ti te gusta más...—dije en mi papel de buena amiga, Chibiusa negó y yo me le quedé viendo el porqué de su desaprobación. Me sentía extraña el tener que actuar una personalidad tan distinta a la mía, dude de tener aquella habilidad que hasta tuve flashbacks de mi yo de cinco años jugando con muñecas. Hablar por otra persona que no eres tú en realidad suena escalofriante si te lo pones a pensar.

— ¿Te dije que dijeras eso?

— ¿Perdón?—no tenía idea que tenía que seguir estrictamente sus palabras. —Bueno... No creo que necesitemos fijar un libreto a la hora de jugar a las muñecas...—alce los hombros tímida. ¡Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo! ¡Ella no tiene idea de lo que dije!  
Yo solo observe a Chibiusa hacer un puchero con la boca acompañado de su ceño fruncido, bufando cambiaba a su muñeca de cabello rojo. Ahora mismo tenía miedo de herirla, y enfrentarla así fue la peor cosa que se me ocurrió. Siempre quise tener un hermano grande o pequeño... Lamentablemente no tenía la experiencia de cómo tratar con niños.  
Con pesadez suspire, dejándome llevar... Actuar como la típica rubia de complexión delgada y ojos azules con la casa de ensueño pesaba y mucho.

— ¡Me encantaría que fuera mi novio, es muy guapo!—la niña de cabello rosado hizo expresión de alegría y como si nada hubiese pasado regreso al juego, con todo y su muñeca recién cambiada y peinada. Sonreí al ver cómo tan fácil cambiaba su humor.

—Ya sé que es guapo, muy guapo...—tenía mucho tiempo que no jugaba a las muñecas. En la infancia todo era más fácil, fluía por si solo gracias a la imaginación... ¡Qué recuerdos!

Chibiusa y yo nos la pasamos de maravilla, pues tenía un montón de accesorios de muñecas: la casita, el camper, la mansión de ensueño, un avión, bicicletas, un montón de ropas y accesorios...  
Le dije que me tenía que ir apenas dieran las cinco pues no quería que Kaolinite se enterará que había estado todo el día afuera.

—¡Te ves muy linda, cariño!—dijo la pequeña interpretando el papel del chico, en el cual habíamos tenido una discusión, no quería momentos incómodos con el personaje masculino y yo quería interpretarlo para que no fuera la gran cosa, pero Chibiusa casi vuelve a hacer otra rabieta...

—Gracias...—conteste algo apenada, dentro y fuera del personaje me sentía verdaderamente extraña. Como si fuera a tomar un rumbo perturbador.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya se casaron!—esta vez Chibiusa no interpretó a ningún personaje, habló por ella misma, yo asentí dando por entendido que quizás ya se había aburrido con las muñecas. Me sentí tan aliviada.

— ¡Pronto tendrán su luna de miel!

Pase saliva. Era extraordinariamente estúpido mi comportamiento. Solo era una niña imaginando su historia de una vida adulta con las muñecas, lo normal y lo que te contaban que era normal.

—Ay, no. —Retrocedió un poco para mirar el reloj del pasillo. —Será la próxima vez que vuelvas, ya son las cinco...—empecé a ayudarle a recoger su casita, pero ella me detuvo. Le sonreí y tome un suéter ligero de color negro de su sillón rosita. — ¿Te gusta mucho el color negro, Hotaru?

—Es el único que me queda bien, pero también mi favorito es el morado...

— ¡Te regalare algo de ese color entonces!

Me reí levemente, la niña me acompañó hasta la puerta de su hogar, note que hacía un poco de viento frío y que las nubes ya estaban pintadas de acuarelas en tonos naranjas, morados y blancos, era un atardecer muy bello.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!—le dije, acelere el paso porque de verdad me dio un escalofrío tremendo, agradecí que mi casa estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente. Ya unos pasos después y lejanos de la casa de mi pequeña amiga, sentí que me observaban, mire de reojo. A duras penas divisé a Chibiusa quien permanecía en el marco de la puerta, esperando que quizás llegara a casa bien, pero luego preste atención, ella ya no me miraba a mí; sé retrajo y se escondió detrás de la puerta al ver un auto de color verde esmeralda estacionarse frente a su casa. Primero de lado del copiloto, bajo un hombre de traje, no le pude ver el rostro pero supuse que sería el padre de mi amiga, por otro lado esperaba ver la tan mencionada melena rubia, pero nunca se hizo presente. Una mujer bajó del lado del conductor, se me hizo extraño que quizás la madre de Chibiusa se tiñera el cabello de verde.

Llegue a casa tratando de asimilarlo, mañana le preguntaría a Chibiusa sobre esa mujer, de cualquier modo me dirá, ya que somos amigas.


End file.
